


Just a Small Piece of Home

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, M/M, Missing home, OT3, Tattoo, director ennoshita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Being a movie director isn’t easy. Being oversea for weeks, even months is hard. Especially when you love someone and have to leave them behind. But for Ennoshita, he has to leave two people behind. So how does he solve this? Well it just happens to be that Narita & Kinoshita are tattoo artists.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerbatnana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbatnana/gifts).



> I took part in the Haikyuu!! Rarepair exchange this year and I have to say, I’m happy I did! My goal this year is to write pairs I haven’t written before and that includes rarepairs. So this was my first time writing and OT3 and this was a challenge! But I enjoyed this challenge and was even able to write a new AU!
> 
> Enjoy and I hope you enjoy, queerbatnana!

“Hey Kaz, have you seen the picture Chikara sent from Barcelona?”

“Huh? No I haven’t, let me see!” Pushing himself up, Narita rolled over to where Kinoshita sat and took his phone. The photo was a selfie of Ennoshita in front of a tall building. Narita’s eyes widen when he looked at the building and then smiled when seeing Ennoshita’s smile.

“Where is he? Is that a castle?” 

“I think that’s Barcelona Cathedral.” Kinoshita answered as he leaned against him. “I miss him.”

“I do too. He’ll be home soon though. He said they’d be wrapping up filming in about two weeks and that’ll be it for this movie.” Narita placed a kiss onto brunette’s temple.

“Well this is what we get for dating a movie director. But there are times I just can’t help but want to go with him.” 

“I agree, but we have the tattoo shop to run and we’re booked for the rest of the year.” Narita pointed out. While Ennoshita was a movie director, Narita and Kinoshita were both tattoo artists, who owned a shop. Their shop was popular in Miyagi, having a lot of clients from the prefecture, but also other prefectures coming for their work. It was thanks to Iwaizumi Hajime, a member of the national volleyball team, who gave them a shout out after they did his arm sleeve tattoo. 

So while their tattoo business grew, so did Ennoshita’s career as a movie director. He went from doing small indie films, that would only take about a week, to film to big budget hollywood movies, that took months to film. That was the only downside to his career, he had to travel for long periods of times and that made the director miss both of his boyfriends so much. Text messages and video calls were the best they had and it did help them some, but the feeling of missing their boyfriend didn’t go away.

Kinoshita sighed as he put his phone down and looked at the time. It was just half past eleven, they had closed over an hour ago and were going over the day's work. “I know, I just wish there was a time where we could all just be together and not have work get in the way.”

“I know, I know and I agree. But Chikara said when he comes home, that he’d help us with the shop until they were ready to start editing.” 

“Yeah, that’ll be about a week.”

“You never know. It could be a week or a month. We have to wait and see. Now come on, let’s finish up these work and head home for the night.”

They finished the remainder of the paperwork and closed the shop, walking home hand-in-hand. They didn’t live far from the shop, it was close enough to where they could walk everyday and not have to worry about buying a car. Plus it was good exercise since they no longer played volleyball anymore. (But that didn’t mean they didn’t get a lot of requests for volleyball tattoos. At least once a month they received a request for one. Especially from former volleyball players...and coaches.)

When they arrived home, something was off. There was one light on, the living room light. That wasn’t right. When they had returned earlier that day for lunch, they were sure they turned the light off. The two boyfriends looked at one another, both very confused and concerned now. Was someone in their house? Was it a robber?!

“Did...Did you turn the lights off, Hisashi?” Narita asked while pointing to the window. The light brunette nodded.

“Yes I...did. Who...Who could it be?” Kinoshita asked as the door opened, making the two freeze in their actions.

“Will you get in here already? I have dinner made.” A voice came, but not just any voice. Standing in the doorway stood a smiling Ennoshita. 

“C-Chikara?” The two stood stunned as they looked at their boyfriend, who was supposed to be still gone for at least another month. 

“W-What are you doing back already?!”

“Can I get a welcome back kiss and then explain everything?” They didn’t have to be told twice, the two rushed up hugging the darker brunette. He smiled and hugged them back, feeling a kiss on each of his cheeks. “Come on inside, I have dinner already made.”

“When did you get home?” Kinoshita asked as they sat down for dinner. 

“A few hours ago. We wrapped up filming earlier as expected, because of a sudden change in the script. They changed locations so the final few scenes will be filmed in Tokyo. So in a few weeks I’ll be heading to Tokyo for a week.” Ennoshita explained as he looked at his beloved boyfriends. “And you two know what that means.”

“You’re going to be home!” Narita exclaimed as the director nodded. 

“I’m excited. As much as I really enjoy the traveling, I can’t help but feel something is missing. And it’s you two.” Ennoshita smiled softly as he looked down, before looking back up at them.

“It’s tough, but it comes with the job.”

“Speaking of job, I have a job for you two.” The director smiled.

“Eh?”

“What kind of job, Chikara?” Narita asked as he leaned forward.

“I’ve been thinking about this for awhile and being almost two months away from you two made me miss home. So I decided I want a tattoo, something small that would remind me of home. And I want you both to do it, one to design it and the other to put it on me.” The director explained as the two artists blinked.

“Huh? You want us to design, one of us, you a tattoo?” Kinoshita asked.

“Yeah, I just want something small, nothing too big. Something I can look at while I’m directing and be reminded of home.” 

“Hmm... we can think of something. Actually I think we have a free spot tomorrow.” The light brunette thought about it. “Do we?”

Narita nodded. “We do actually. Someone called in and had to reschedule so we have a free spot open. About five-thirty I think.”

“I’ll take it.” Ennoshita nodded.

“Are you sure you really want this? I mean you can get it removed, it’ll just be a pain to get it off.” Kinoshita made sure as Ennoshita nodded.

“I’ve thought about this for a long time. I do want it.”

* * *

The next day was busy as usual. Clients coming in and out, the sound of buzzing filled the room as people had their tattoos done. Because Ennoshita was back, he was able to help their receptionist out with taking phone calls, scheduling appointments, greeting the clients and all sorts of things. The receptionist was grateful for the extra help.

Before they had gone to bed the previous night, Kinoshita and Narita sat down and talked about, who would do what for their boyfriend’s tattoo. They decided that Narita would design it, while Kinoshita would tattoo it on. So throughout the day, in between clients, Narita sketched some ideas out before coming up with an idea. His final idea, one he hoped Ennoshita would love, was thanks to a client, who was getting a flower done on their hip. The moment the client left, he just had enough time to sketch it. With a satisfied nod, all he had to do now was wait until it was the director’s appointment. 

When the time came, not many people were in the shop, just some clients, who arrived early and opted to wait for their appointment and the receptionist was taking a phone call. The three boyfriends all sat down, where Narita show them his design.

“I was inspired by a client who was getting a flower on their hip and thought something like a branch with a few cherry blossoms on it, some of them flying in the air. And also have two birds flying over it.” He explained while pointing out everything. 

“I love it.” Ennoshita smiled. Narita smiled as well and nodded. 

“Where do you want it? I think a good spot would-”

“My wrist.” Kinoshita was cut by the sleepy looking other. “Like I said, I want it small and something I can look down at without having to wait till later to look at it.”

Kinoshita looked at the design and then to his boyfriend’s wrist. The design could be shrunk to fit the wrist, since it didn’t have too many details. “Okay, I can work with that. Just give me a few minutes to shrink it. It shouldn’t take long.”

“Take your time, I don’t want you to rush it.” 

* * *

“FIVE MINUTE BREAK!” Ennoshita was back to work just a few months later, filming in New York City now. He sighed as he leaned back against his chair, watching as everyone relaxed for just a few minutes. He had been in New York for over a month now. Why did he have to sign up for the long movies that took forever to film? He always said this would be his last long movie, but here he was again, away from home for over a long period of time.

But what could he do? Probably ask for shorter movies

The director moved up his sleeve and smiled. He stared at the tattoo, that Narita had designed, a branch that had just a few cherry blossoms on it with some flying down. The cherry blossoms stood out the most due to their pink colour. Two birds flew above the branch, but not just any birds, two crows.

For the past month, he had looked at this tattoo Narita designed and Kinoshita tattooed on him and couldn’t help but smile every time. It made his home sickness vanish, feeling the love they put into their work. He kissed it, before looking at his watch.

In Japan, Narita and Kinoshita were both fast asleep, when they suddenly woke up. Something on their wrists, a light tap on them. This usually happened when Ennoshita was away, even miles away, they could feel his love.

They lightly kissed their wrists, before going back to sleep.

As Ennoshita called for silence on the set, he felt a light tap on his wrist. He smiled as he sat down.

“AND ACTION!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [Tattoo](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/9e/6c/da/9e6cdafb7b6ee5c48518c9b9a620cd8d.jpg) I referenced :D I'm also pretty sure I wrote this back in Decemeber *Shrug*
> 
> It’s ironic because I got a tattoo on my wrist yesterday!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tokikurp) or [Tumblr](http://tokikurp.tumblr.com/) at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
